Feeling Something Else
by Quaterpastzero
Summary: 安检小哥哥奇遇记 SasuNaruSasu


又名：《安检小哥哥奇遇记》及《你们的安检竟然是这样的安检》

正文：

鸣人倚着行李箱，百无聊赖的望了望前面黑压压的一片人群，东亚人的面孔看上去都非常近似而显得平平无奇。队伍已经很久没有挪动过了，而手机里林奇的小说也已经看到令他有点失去耐性。他挠了挠后脑，站起来，伸了伸懒腰，打量了一下四周，然后决定发消息骚扰牙。

不出所料，牙还醒着，鸣人朝对方那个"你究竟是有多无聊，孙子"的回复而咧嘴笑起来，接着回了牙一些更加没有营养的内容。

这也不算他第一次坐飞机，其实他出门旅行的频率相当高，但的确是他第一次坐飞机经过海关检查。之前他也和大学的同学（包括牙和鹿丸还有一些其他人）去北海道玩过，那时候要简单得多，仅仅是托运行李，然后一次安检结束。

现在他要去的地方似乎相当龟毛。遥遥前方不知道是谁的行李被开了箱，速度一慢再慢，导致排在后面的人也渐渐不耐烦起来了。他听见不远处有三两个看上去互为同伴的家伙小声地议论着某个行李件数严重超标的乘客。鸣人打量了一下那个被议论的人，是个相当纤细的女性，扁了扁嘴。刁难这样的人并不是他的长项，所以鸣人也只是同情地看了眼走到安检门边的那个看上去格外忙乱的女士，什么也没有嘀咕。

炎热的天气也丝毫没有帮助。如果他可以抱怨什么的话，多半就是这里非人的空气了。显然新风系统对于这个承载量而言过分陈旧了，每个人身上都散发出不甚宜人的气味—-香水和爽身水的味道也被粘腻的汗味遮盖了，期间还混杂着皮具的味道，纺织布料的气味，以及灰扑扑的尘土味。鸣人笃定自己也没有好到哪里去，即使他在中午的时候刚洗过澡。

过了一会，牙又发了消息过来，和他吐槽起最近的一部电影。正当他要回复的时候，Line上小樱发来了信息，大约是才顾上询问他准备的怎么样，一大串物品清单丢了过来。鸣人回了她一个鬼脸的emoji，叫她欧巴桑，告诉她自己已经要安检了。

但不得不承认，被人关心的感觉总是格外温暖和愉快。

鸣人抬了抬头，伸腿将自己的登机箱往前踢了踢，跟上了队伍。这个看上去没有动弹过的队伍终于在那个可怜的女士结束安检以后加了点速度。鸣人眺望了一下安检门，自我安慰大概还有二十分钟就可以轮到自己了。

他一直以来都有点好奇安检时候的这些步骤。比如他们是怎么区分锂电池里的内容和普通相机的电池的差别的，还比如如果只是一块主板，和一个笔记本又会扫出多大差别。可惜他并没有学电子类的专业（实际上基本是两个极端）。偶尔他会乘机瞄两眼安检的显示器上的细节，仅是看到花花绿绿的颜色，就很快被工作人员"轰"走了。他冲着小樱给他发的那个"锤他一个爆栗"的表情吐了吐舌头，就把手机塞回了口袋里。

他一边漫不经心地摆弄着登机牌和护照，一边又打量起安检流程了。

哦…靠。

一旦这么做以后，鸣人发现自己的视线开始频频地转向某个特定的方向。

他知道那里有什么—一旦他意识到以后，那个特定的存在感就变得越来越明显了。他有意地朝相反的方向，譬如盯着挂在头顶上的显示屏毫无意义地看了一阵。然而心头那一点痒，却因此变得更加躁动起来。

该死的。

鸣人趁着某个机会确认了一下对方并没有注意到自己—尽管这么做的同时他也在嘲讽自己为什么会觉得对方会注意到自己（地球又不是绕着自己转的，更何况他觉得对方好看不代表对方也对自己有同样的感觉。他算什么人？不过就是和对方擦肩而过的一介路人。很有可能对方已经习惯了各式各样的打量，毕竟他总站在那个地方，检视着每个人并被每个人检视着。）这么想让鸣人扯了一下嘴角，不过，这也给了他充分的理由打量那个"存在"。

虽然是标准的东亚人的长相，五官却有种恰如其分的精致，轻易在人群中脱颖而出，白皙的面容在炙热的环境下浮上一点粉红，但那并不影响他整体的英挺和俊秀。虽然同为男性做这种观察有点奇怪，但鸣人就是这么想的，为什么他要否认？

不过清隽的面部轮廓并不是最让他在意的地方，更吸引他的是对方的那个神情。上一次他确认时间已经是将近凌晨了，空气如此繁杂污浊，人群也格外躁动不安，但这个家伙显然有种特别的超然物外—也许这么说并不准确，但鸣人直觉，即使是刚刚的那片骚动—工作人员和乘客由于违禁品而起了点争执，也并没有对他造成分毫的影响。重复的工作多少会消磨人的耐性，至少他不能想象自己反复的做着没什么变化的内容，然而对方却显得相当自在，尽忠职守的那种认真，那让鸣人一时间对这个人产生了好奇。

好吧、好吧。

鸣人承认，另一部分也是因为，他的身材也太特么好了？！虽然他现在还没有搞明白为什么自己会注意到这个，但这个家伙，这个站在安检门边的防爆警察，敛着神情给途径他面前的每个人做仔细检查时，那躬身下去的动作，显示出他有着相当舒展匀称的肌肉和颀长的身型。鸣人相当得意自己坚持锻炼而保持良好的身材，但他同样也能看出对方的身体里几乎也蕴藏着相似的，甚至是更强悍的力量—虽然鸣人将这一条归功于他的那身漆黑的连体收腰制服和发亮的高筒皮靴。

当然啦，他怎么可能承认一个自己根本不熟悉的家伙实际上可能比自己强？

也许他其实是绣花枕头呢？

在鸣人从头到脚地打量那个难得让他稍稍清醒一点的帅哥时，队伍如蜗牛般向前蠕动了一段距离。鸣人距离对方越近，能够看到的细节就越多。无法否认，对方的那个发型也让他觉得很酷了，超级酷，毕竟，有哪个防爆队的会给自己做一个那么张扬的发型？鸣人自己的一头乱发根本就是疯长起来的，只有被小樱耳提面命才会费心在去理发之余使用一下发胶。鸣人猜对方估计是那种对自己的一切都格外细心的类型—甚至比较龟毛，有强迫症。他几乎看不到那衣领上有任何褶皱的痕迹，袖口也是整齐地绑在最紧的位置，显示出略微纤细的手腕和修长的手指。腰带扣系在正前方，第一个裤子扣的正下方，不偏不倚，不多不少。

非常有趣。

鸣人没有意识到自己勾起了嘴角，就自主自发地根据分流走到对方检查的那一队去。他跟在前一个人的后面，将行李放在滑轨上，取下了背包，掏出手机、充电宝和钥匙，拍了拍口袋，把钱包也丢进篮子里。检查他的登机牌的是一位穿制服的可爱的女士，递回他的护照时，对方甚至脸红的一点，还朝他眨了眨眼睛。鸣人一时间没有反应过来那个意思，挠了挠脸，仅仅爽快地道了声谢，站在安检门外的黄线上，他才忽然意识到对方似乎是在和自己调情。

鸣人嘴角咧了起来。但是在重新抬起头时，几乎立刻的，那一点飘摇的思绪迅速转回了对面的那个人的身上。

前一个大叔刚刚结束，鸣人几乎以为是错觉的看到对方冲他招手的同时，戏谑地朝他勾了勾嘴角。

真的假的？

鸣人一边惊讶着，一边穿过了电子门，站在了对方的面前。他莫名地有点紧张，喉咙立刻变干了。原本他还打算和对方开句玩笑，或者问问安检的琐事也好，比如那个电子检测的原理，结果是他张了张嘴，却在对方检视过他的护照，手指碰到他肩膀的那一刻，彻底哑了声音。

即使看上去非常修长，但那始终也是一双男性化十足的手。没有任何柔软或细腻可言。但不知道是不是鸣人从没经历过这样复杂的安检步骤的缘故，对方从肩膀抚到他手腕的动作，显得非常用力，已经近乎于揉弄和按摩了。

鸣人舔了舔下唇，强迫自己不要胡思乱想，把它单纯当成是检查需要就好，然后任由对方的手转移到他的右肩，如法炮制一次。

但这真的只是检查吗？鸣人一边麻痹自己，一边自我怀疑着。虽然另一个通道的人几乎和他的情形没什么两样，但他多少感觉对方的动作显得慢了那么半分，而且身体和他身体的距离也贴的过分地近了—近到让他有种私人领域被入侵的感受，近到他甚至可以嗅到对方身上穿来汗味和清新的古龙水的香气。

他一定是在幻想些有的没的。鸣人对自己道。就见对方在他面前俯下身去，撩起他的T恤下摆，在他的腰带上摸了一圈。两手手臂半拥在他腰际的姿势，让鸣人紧张地吞了吞口水。

不，他不该是这个反应才对。

接着对方继续下移，开始检查他的裤子口袋和腿。见鬼，对方的手不但从他的胯骨延着牛仔裤的裤缝摸到了帆布鞋的鞋面，又延着内侧的裤缝，一直摸到他的大腿内侧。

等等。鸣人咬了咬唇。这真的是安检会用的姿势吗？如果没有搞错，这家伙的手刚刚已经擦过了他的…

又一次，在对方沿着他的右腿摸下去再摸上来的时候，他终于确认了，对方的手指会蹭到他两腿之间分身下部并不是什么巧合。

这·家·伙·在·挑·逗·他。

…靠。

鸣人又一次无意识的舔了舔嘴唇。当对方转移到他后背检查的时候，鸣人终于从干涸的喉咙里挤出了第一句话：

"…你在做什么？"

对方在背后短促地嗤笑了一声，"什么？你难道看不出来吗？"

说着他的两只手从鸣人两肩和颈部之间的地方，一直抚弄下去。接着从腋窝摸到腰际。

鸣人仍维持着那个"耶稣献祭"的姿势，假装放松地咧了咧嘴角，"你知道我在说什么。"

"往前站半步。"对方先是命令了一句，接着一边检查他腰带的后面，一边续道，"为什么你会认为我不知道你在问什么，嗯？"

鸣人闻言，嘴角立刻无声地咧开了。不光是对方那个性感得要死的反问式的鼻音，还是因为对方那格外好听的声音，更不要提那飘在近似低语的对白中淡淡的嘲讽口气。

聪明得过分的混蛋。鸣人心道。

"那我真的很惊讶了，"鸣人一边遵从着对方的更多指示，并没有错过对方抚过他的大腿后面和屁股时那个近乎于骚扰的加重力道的手势，一边调侃道，"我以为你根本不会在意是谁接受你的检查。每个人都像萝卜白菜一样。"

"要忽视像你这么一颗毫不掩饰自己的眼神的白菜，也是需要一定的迟钝技能的。"对方说着，蹲下身去检查他的裤腿，"如果你没有发现，我恰好没有点这项技能。"

"我有做得那么明显吗。"鸣人在对方看不见的角度得意洋洋地笑起来。

"你是特地来找我检查的，不是吗？"对方检查起他的另一只鞋，"我发现了。只好适当的回馈你一点优待。"

"比如什么？挑逗我吗？"鸣人嘲他。

对方站起身来，"我检查完毕了。"那戏谑的嘴角终究不是个错觉，鸣人可以清晰的从那张英俊的脸上读出那种神秘的玩味的神情，那双深邃的眼睛明亮的闪烁着。

鸣人装作若无其事地离开了那个位置，去整理自己的行李，但他一定程度上保证了自己的话仍能被对方听见：

"你怎么确定我不会投诉你性骚扰的，自大的混蛋？"鸣人玩笑道，将钱包重新塞进裤子口袋，背包甩在背上，将行李箱拎下来推了出去。

而对方在开始下一个检查之前，对鸣人说了最后一句：

"我想我会发现这个答案的。在这之后。"

鸣人带着一阵对对方最后一句话的不明所以，以及一脸热情洋溢的傻笑，走出了安检区。他仍在回味着安检中间那短短三分钟发生的故事。某种程度上，对方的个性满足了他对他的大部分想象，另一方面，他也给他制造了一个不小的惊喜—尤其是在对方检查后背的时间，他的某句话听上去就像是贴在他的耳边说的，那让鸣人胃部不禁一阵翕动，一些他本不该为同性产生的悸动。怪异，却又让鸣人充满了新鲜感和兴奋感。

如果可以，他会想要知道他叫什么名字，如果情况允许，他还想要他的联系方式，和他聊天，做朋友，甚至是一些别的—透过对方的那些细节，他多少也意识到了对方在某方面的偏好。

至少他目前为止并没有产生任何不适。

如果可以。

但多半没戏了。鸣人想。不提他多久以后才会再从这里出国旅行，更何况下一次再过海关的时候，会不会遇见这个家伙在工作都是两回事。也许他应该为那短短的三分钟而感到满意了，毕竟从未有人给他带给过那样的感受。另一方面，对于那三分钟的留恋，让鸣人更加不满足于仅仅如此。他甚至想要掉头回去，走回安检区，假装自己丢了东西，再找那个家伙聊几句。至少要个电话和名字。

鸣人无意识地冲着滚动循环的登机时间表撅了大约有十分钟的嘴。其实"说干就干"通常是他的信条，但他多少有点不能确定—应该说是基本无法确定，刚刚那三分钟的安检究竟是自己的一厢情愿而被对方嘲笑了，还是真真切切的确有其事。如果他真的掉头回去，看到的是那家伙的一张冷漠脸呢？那样还不如他保留着这一段简短的美好记忆，就当作是萍水相逢的缘分。而且要是他真的掉头回去，看到的是那家伙用一样的方式勾引着每个他看得上眼的乘客，享受这种短暂的娱乐呢？鸣人甚至有点不能想象自己可能会有的反应。

很有可能不会太好。鸣人的思绪掠过了自己过去糟糕的脾气。

不。

这根本不合理。

为什么只是一个今天才见过二十分钟交谈不过三分钟的家伙就可以将自己扰乱至此？鸣人沮丧地想着，决定要向前看。他找了家冷饮店，打算在候机的时间坐下来继续给牙发消息，今日的这点经历就干脆当成一个梦境般的奇遇，也许有天他还会当作玩笑讲给什么人听。鸣人点了冷饮单上的一款珍珠奶茶，正打算从掏出钱包付款时，他的肩膀被人轻轻推了一下。

一个看上去和他年龄相当的男生手上拿着一张纸条，展示给他："嘿，哥们，你的，刚从你口袋里掉出来的。"

鸣人连忙道谢，接了过来，然后他立刻僵在了原地。

…卧槽。

鸣人必须拼命彻底地咬住自己的下唇才能阻止自己傻笑起来。他漫不经心地从店员手里接过那杯奶茶，险些连箱子都忘在了原地。他几乎不敢相信自己手上的东西，似乎只有完全的注视它，才能真正让自己信服这并不是什么幻觉。

鸣人摸索着坐下来，掏出手机将那上面的电脑号码存进手机里。他在输入那个名字的时候，终于还是忍耐不住的咧嘴笑起来。他反复盯着那个片假名看，几乎在意识到对方应该是在自己走向他之前就已经偷空写下了这个纸条时，更加真实的感到了这段奇遇的不可思议。

现在，他终于明白了对方最后说的那句话的意思。

鸣人叼着吸管，犹豫了一下，给对方发了一条信息：

「混蛋，你是怎么知道我会走向你的？」

直到登机前吗，他才收到对方答非所问的回复：

「看样子你还没有拨打投诉电话。那是不是意味着我有机会了？」

鸣人轻笑了一声，回道：

「我们可以在我再度回国时仔细讨论一下这个问题。」

在他不得不调到飞行模式前收到了最后一条来自"宇智波佐助"的短讯，上书：

「我就当你"同意"了。一路平安，鸣人。」

抬起头，鸣人在飞机的玻璃上看到倒映其中的自己的大大的笑脸。

这很有可能是破天荒的第一次，他热切地希望自己的旅行可以早点结束—为了某些他已经察觉到并不是错觉的好事。

（完）


End file.
